Hidden In A Sea Of Royalty
by Drama Queen And You Know It
Summary: When your hidden in a place where your different than pretty much everyone craziness is bound to happen?
1. The Student Loungue

_Ok so your probably thinking has she snapped her cap. She's got tonnes of stories going on at the minute and she's starting a new one well i'd like to tell you I'm taking a break from writing Bolton and Double Crossing Them due to lack of inspiration.. My Traylor readers are probably thinking oh no she's stopping her Traylor stories but hold on a minute this story has the possibility of being a Traylor but your gonna have to read to find out cause it's gonna just be going all over the place because it's going to be based on a roleplay that i'm doing with Ellie and Telle.. I'd love to know if any of my readers out their would like to try a hand at roleplaying so drop me a comment or a message if you'd be interested in joining any._

_Also like with my other story Innocence I'd love it if you guys maybe dropped some quotes that you'd like to see used or anything that you might like to see happen.. I better shut up typing before this gets to long please let me know what you think of it.._

_Jen x_

_p.s Taylor is major OOC in this so be warned._

_**Edited: 15/9/2010**  
__

* * *

_So I looked at the guy that was stood in front of me. I been told that his name was Troy Bolton and that he was to be my guide around the school. He's been told by the principle to make sure that I got to my classes because the principle knew that I wasn't the kind of student to wanna go to classes.

We'd left the office and were walking down the hall. "This place is so lame." I muttered under my breath. I'd been at this school all of five minutes and I already wanted to leave it. I knew that I couldn't leave though cause they'd put a tracking device just under the skin on the back of my neck just a little above my hair line so no one would be able to see that it was there. Wanna know why that had been done. Well that had been done because I'm part of the witness protection but I'm more of a rebel who doesn't wanna be part of the programme so they had to put it their to make sure I stayed where I'm meant to which was this stupid school where I was a boarder and the area around it.

Troy folded his arms and turned me."Every school is, it is how you act that changes that. Let me show you something private."

"Alright." I responded looking to him. I had to say Troy was definitely hot and their was no way I could deny it.

Troy looked all around to make sure that no one was around and lead me his little basement getaway he like to call The Student Longue. I looked around. It had everything a teen could want that had nothing to do with school. "This is where I spend most of my day."

"This is pretty cool." I admitted to him looking around myself once more.

"The great thing about this school is a little political power and a little money can get you anything you have ever wanted... like a basketball arcade game and a personal soda machine. I hate classes, I hate this school, but this is a place to chill."

"I think you and me are gonna get on just great." I smiled looking at him. So he was a little like me in not wanting to go to class. We were so gonna get along just great.

Troy smiled at me. "So if you ever need an escape... Just head to the Student Lounge. Only a few select people know about this place."

"I feel so privileged that you'd show me then." I smiled.

"You seem cool enough.." He shrugged. "Do you like basketball?"

"I do." I responded. Yep, this guy was definitely ticking all my boxes right now.

Troy smiled his killer smile at me and went over to the basketball arcade game he had down there. "Think you can beat the master."

"Well have to wait and see." I responded going over to him and the machine.

Troy started the machine and raised an eyebrow. "Show me what you go."

"Bring it." I said picking up the other basketball.

Troy grinned and grabbed the other ball. "Game on!" He said tossing the ball at the hoop

When the game began I threw the ball for the net. Ok, so I might like basketball but I kinda sucked at it. As we played a blonde girl walked in and over to us. "Hi Troy." She said smiling. Oh great look what the cat dragged in, Malibu barbie.

Troy looked at to blondie and smiled. "Hey welcome to the party! Sharpay meet Taylor, Taylor meet Sharpay!"

She put on what I knew to be a fake smile "It's nice to meet you." She said.

"I was just schooling Taylor here in the art of basketball." Troy said.

"Nice to meet you to." I said. Not.. Sharpay was just the embodiment of everything I hated in a girl. I mean for one she's blonde. Two she was dressed top to toe in the worst colour ever, Pink and well that's all for now. I'll mostly let you in on more that I hate about her some other time cause well I don't know what's she like just yet.

"The pleasure is all yours." She said and glared at me be turning back to Troy and twisting her hair in her fingers. "So, what have you been up to?" Thing number three she's trying to bag my next man or maybe she already has. I don't know.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"You know... Basketball... and stuff." Troy blinked and laughed. Troy was way more laid back then most the people that came to the school. "Class miss me yet?"

And dislike number four hit me when Sharpay giggled. "I don't know but I missed you." You have no idea how much I hate that noise when girls do it to try and flirt with a guy.

Troy winked at Sharpay.. No! This can't be happening. "I missed you to babe."

This really can not be happening. "Is she your girlfriend?" I couldn't help but ask.


	2. In The Hall Way

Heyyyy guys.. I'm back with the second chapter.. Thanks goes out to all of you who reviewed the first chapter.. I'm loving this story so far and maybe in the chapter you'll meet a new character but i've yet to work out who Taylor should meet. Let me know who you think it should be in those little reviews you know you wanna leave.. Thanks also goes to the awesome Telle and Ellie who are doing this story as an RP with me.

Ok so I'm gonna take this little chance to ask if anyone would like to take part in a Glee RP or any HSM ones cause well if you would just check out the My forums link and I have a place for both Glee and HSM RP's.. I'd love to get to know some of my readers better ^_^

WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade (Jen) x

* * *

I smiled when Troy laughed. "We may flirt but it's nothing serious." Yes stick it to you Barbie. I'm so gonna bag Troy to be mine. After all what couldn't he resist about me. I'm a bad girl and that it what a guy prefers rather snobby girls like you barbie.

"It's the best way to get through high school." I told him. I mean it's the truth who wants to get tied down when your in high school. During High school you should be living it up and not worrying about what your girlfriend/boyfriend might think if you did a certain thing. Ok so i'm just contradicting myself there by saying I don't wanna get tied down in a relationship but saying I wanna bag Troy to be mine.. Oh well I'm just full of contradictions me. It just what makes me fun to be around.

"Maybe.. I just like to keep my options open in case someone better comes along." Troy said as he winked at me. Yes, score one for me. Zero for Barbie

Sharpay had mumbled under her breath "For you maybe." but I just ignored her cause well that's what I normally do with barbies. Yep, i've had to deal with them before at my old school. I mean can't see why people wanna be like them. I mean their not very interesting people to talk to plus all they care about is themselves and those who are their friends.

I giggled and said "It's good to keep your options open."

Troy then said something I didn't wanna hear "I'm sure a beautiful girl like you has a man back at home." Then again he called me beautiful.. Another point to me. Yay!

"I don't." What a lie! I do have man waiting for me at home. Lots of them, with guns wanting to kill me for putting one of their top men in jail when I testified against them in court.

Troy then turned to Barbie and said "Well Sharpay know everything about everyone. She would be able to find you your most compatible match around here."

"Hmm yeah.. She might go well with someone I know.." She said and then added in a mutter "Or a bin." You so wanna get shoved in a bin by me barbie and don't think I wouldn't cause well I'm the kind of girl that would shove someone I didn't like in the trash.

After that was said I responded with "I'm not really looking for anyone at the minute." Yeah that would be because i've already found someone of interest and he's right here in this room. Plus I wouldn't want barbies help with finding a man.. I mean she would probably put me with snobby boring prince. I mean as I was walking down the hall all the guys were just being boring which so not my thing. I like a guy that's lively and well like me doesn't like school and being told what to do.

Troy looked between the two of us kinda sensing that we didn't like each other and said "I'm just gonna head to the cafeteria and get some junk food, would you ladies like any?"

Oh man Sharpay's just grabbed his hand. "I'll come with you to see what they have." She said smiling. Oh man point number five has just come on she seems rather clingy and I just hate girls that are clingy. Clingy girls only make my life more difficult when I bag their man. And believe this has happened a number of time before.

I wasn't gonna let Troy go anywhere with her alone so I responded. "I'll come to. I mean I don't know where everything is just yet."

Troy held out his other hand for me.. Yes. Sucks to you barbie. "Well in that case... I feel special having two beautiful escorts."

I giggled a little much to my disgust and said "Yep."

As we headed towards the Cafeteria Troy asked me "So kind of snack do you like, Taylor?"

I looked to him as we walked. "Well normally anything unheathy is good for me."

"So how come if you eat so unheathy are you so georgous?" Oh yeah that's a step up from georgous.

"I do a lot of sports" Yep, running being one of those. I got very good at running the day I saw the incident.

"Although basketball isn't your speciality"

"I'm more of a runner." I tell him. "Though I am partiel to a game of golf on ocassions."

"Golf, I can do golf.. We'll have to go sometime." Troy responded smiling at me.. Oh yeah he's so digging me over barbie right now. Yes!

I smiled and then responded. "Yes, we will have to." That'd be fun. Just us two alone. Maybe we could get up to something out on the fairway.

"I might even let you beat me." Troy teased.

"Now that's not fair." I responded. Yep another thing I didn't like when people didn't make an effort for something.

"Actually. I am not that good at golf. Not like basketball or baseball." He said shrugging. "It's a definite possibilty that you could easily kick my arse in Golf!"

"Maybe I could give you a few lessons." I suggested. Oh yeah definately a lesson in something but from what I've picked up from Troy I've figured we might not be playing much golf. Not that i'd complain about us not playing any golf though as well I'd be enjoying that much more than any game of golf.

Troy laughed and responded "Sign me up for those lessons any day, Babe."

"Sure." I told him smiling.

Troy was looking at me. "So what brings you to this school... You don't really fit in here."

Think of a good lie "I guess my family figured it was time for me to be more like I should be." Yeah that should work for now. I mean hopefully I shouldn't be here long anyway. Then again the other's in this mob family are still after me so it could still be a little before i went anywhere away from here.

Troy sighed. "Parents destroy all the fun don't they."

See I wouldn't know that because I didn't actually have any parents. My mom had died during child birth and my dad well the less said about him the better. I responded with "Yeah they do."

"My dad thinks because he is king of a growing country and I being his eldest song, that I would just die to take his place... I wont" Troy muttered. "That's why I try to mess up as much as possible, but good old dad buys my way out of all the trouble I create. That is how I became the welcoming committee." Well I thank him for that or I would have been stuck with some nerdy preppy person which just would have sucked because like Barbies they were another kind of people I hated.

"Well feel free to mess around me with me." I told him. Oh yeah you can definately mess around with me and I wouldn't complain.

Troy grinned at me. "You sure you want to open that can of worms?"

"I am." I smirked.

Troy wrapped an arm around me.. Oh yeah that feels really nice. "In that case, you and are going to get along perfectly."

I was smiling still. "Yes we will."

Troy let go of Sharpay and focused all his attention on me. He thought I was different and he couldnt deny in his head that he thought he was hot. "So tell me about home, Tay, can I call you Tay?" I saw Barbie pouting from the cornor of my eye.. Oh yeah look at me Barbie. Troy wants to pay attention to me more.

"Of course you can call me Tay." I smiled. Ok so Taylor isn't my real name but I got to pick it and well Taylor is one of my favorite names so I might even keep it when I'm able to get away from this place "Well i'm princess of this tiny tiny tiny island. It's really pretty."

Oh yeah I don't know If I mentioned it before, I don't think but whatever this is a school for royality, Lords, ladies, Earls, Barons, Baronesses, Princesses and Princes and anything of royal status you can think of. The people working with the witness protection programe thought that this would be the best place to hide me because well I'm nothing like a princess so it would be the last place that the mob would think to look for me.

"Do the girls of your island wear something as sexy as hula skirts and so little dance?" Troy couldn't help but ask me.

"We do." I smirked. I could pretty much make up anything I wanted about what we would do on my little made up island.

"sign me up for that dance class!" Troy winked at me.

I giggled a little "Of course." We then got to the cafeteria.

Troy smiled back at the barbie as she fell a step behind us pouting. "Coming babe?"

Say no! Say No!

"I know how you like your cookies." Troy said winking at Sharpay.

Sharpay smiled. Blegh! Stay away Barbie. Troy's mine! "Yeah, we need to get there before there gone."

Troy held his hand out for Sharpay to take again. Don't you dare take his hand Barbie. "Then come back up here and join my hunger force as we raid the cafeteria!"

Sharpay laughed that annoying laugh and took his hand. Oh great once again she seems to have wormed her way into his head. Though now that had happened the three of us walked into the cafeteria.


	3. Cafeteria Fun

Heyyy readers.. I'm back with the next chapter of Hidden in a sea of Royalty. Thanks goes to those who reviewed the last chapter.. And well since no one said anything I figured Gabriella shall make in appearance.. Also being rather OOC like pretty much everyone else in this fic. Let me know what you think of the new chapter cause I know I had fun with the RP for this chapter of course those fun times are because of Telle and Ellie

Drama Queen And You Know It A.K.A WhyDoesItHaveToRainOnMyParade (Jen) x

* * *

Troy waved to a couple of people who must have been his friends after he seemed to be the kind of guy who would have a lot of friends in this place. I mean who wouldn't wanna be his friend. Then again it only means I'm gonn have to try and fight of tonnes of girls if he is Mr populat around this place. "Hungry man's heaven. Our caf is the king of high school cafeteria's!"

"So the food tastes good here." I smiled looking to him. At my other school the food was absolutely trash and I hated it. I would never get anything from the cafeteria I would always bring it with me from home or would sneak out during lunch. I would have to sneak out cause lets just say after something happened during a lunch break I had that priveledge removed.

"They make everything fresh around here." Troy nodded. Oh yeah this place is gonna be so great even though I don't really wanna be here. "When you are royaltly, you get the best!" I think I may just have to stay royalty forever if that's true.

"Awesome." I smiled.

"The usual Dolores and hit me with some extra strawberries on the side." Troy winked at the lunch lady as he ordered his usual, a stack of pancakes with whipped cream and strawberries. Wow! That looked really good. I think I might have some of those.

"Can I get a stack of pancakes with maple syrup?" I asked the lunch lady when she'd delt with Troy's order.

"Pancakes are my fave. I could have them for breakfast, lunch and dinner." Troy said as he picked at his strawberries.

"They are nice." I told Troy looking to him and the pancakes he had on his tray. "Any chance I could just get a little bowl of strawberries either." I asked her. She nodded and sorted out what I wanted.

"You're the best Dolores!" Troy laughed when I'd gotten my food. I then went of to the help yourself drink buffet to get myself something to drink since what was pancakes or breakfast even with out a drink of some kind. "The taste of sweet Cola." Troy smiled.

"I'm more of a pepsi person myself." I responded looking to him.

"Pepsi is a form of cola..." He nodded. "I don't have a favorite brand as long as it is black and bubbly!"

"Understandable." I nodded as I got my drink.

"So... you don't really like the whole royalty thing, huh?" Well no.. I mean i'm not royalty so I can't like it cause as such I don't know what it is another than you being in charge of a country and always being in the public eyes and other things.

Ok so I didn't have anything else to say so I said "No."

"Are you next in line for the thrown or are you the baby of the family?" Troy asked curiously picking a table in the back so he probably learn more about me which I didn't mind. I'd tell him everything that I could.

"I'm the baby of the family." I responded. So that wasn't a lie I was the baby of my family. I had an older sister but she and I weren't close and she lived in England. So that left her safe from anything.

"I wish I was. Being the eldest is hard work. I am constantly looking out for my sisters." Aww.. He's a caring guy. He's so my type. Buh bye Barbie.

"Yeah but even if you were the youngest you'd still wanna look out for them.." I responded as we took a seat at an empty table in the back of the cafeteria. "How many do you have?"

"5 sisters... And they are a pain in my butt!" Troy laughed and smiled. He had a really nice smile and it brings out those sparkly blue eyes of his. "but I love then and you are right. It doesnt matter how old I am, I will always be their brother who will threaten to kill anyone that hurts them."

"See I don't have that cause i've only got an older sister." I told him.

"You want me too look out for you too? I am a good protector!" Troy grinned. He was kind of hoping for an excuse to be closer to me but well I didn't know that.

I smiled. "I'd like that."

"People here... They all have hidden agendas. We all have a game plan and as long as you are here, I will make sure no one hurts you."

"So what's your game plan then?" I asked him.

"Make sure no jerk here ever lays a hand on my sister and destroy any chance I have at being king!" Troy responded.

"Got it." I responded nodding. I wasn't gonna try and get on his wrong side. Then again I wouldn't mind being on any side of him especially underneath him.

"Although I fail at both. I am not very good at the whole hidden agenda thing." He laughed.

"Is it a big deal if you don't have a hidden agenda?" I asked him wondering if I needed one cause if I didn't i'd have to make something up that I could try and play out. If not well that's alright. However, thinking about it I do have a hidden agenda and that's to not get found out as to not being a princess.

"Have you ever known an honest politician?" Troy asked me. Alright what's that got to do with having a hidden agenda because I don't think it does have anything to do with it.

"No." I responded. I mean I didn't know any politician so I didn't know if they were. Then again from what i've seen and heard of them they are anything but honest.

"Royalty is even worse." Troy sighed. "It is a dirty game of who can be the best and stay the best. Welcome to politcs."

"Great." I smiled.

"Do you ever want to be the best?" Troy asked me as her ate his pancakes.

"Being the best's overrated." I responded. "I mean if your the best at something your gonna have no fun doing it because it's just become hard work for you"

Troy shook my head smiling. "Everything is hard work. Being the best is just people noting your hard work... as the best... is only a matter of opinion"

"Your right." I responded eating some of my strawberries. Yum, they tasted so good. They were really nice and juicy.

"Really? Sometimes I feel I am just talking out of my behind." Troy laughed taking a drink.

"That's because you do Bolton." A latina girl said from behind him.

"Ah yes! You would know, Montez!" Troy laughed.

"So who's the newest bimbo you've suckered in.." She said. She did not just call me a bimbo.

Troy gave her a look. They had almost started something, He started dating Sharpay instead though. "This is Taylor, Taylor meet Gabriella... the girl who wishes I wanted her."

"Whatever Bolton." Gabriella scoffed. "Taylor, you really shouldn't hang out with this loser."

I looked at Gabriella. "What and go with you?" I'd taken that as a chance to get a good look at her and well I didn't like her either. However, she did call me a Bimbo so of course I was gonna hate her. "No thanks."

Oh great Sharpay's coming as well. What is it with girls in this place?

Troy laughed and raised an eyebrow at Gabriella. "I think the woman has spoken. Hey Shar, saved you a seat."

"Thanks;" Sharpay smiled sitting down. "Just so you know your little sister is impossible."

Gabriella looked away from the two of them because it always made her want to gag when they were together."Well if you ever change you mind you know where to come."

"Sure." I responded looking her. I'm so not going anywhere near you darling.

"Montez, Everyone would rather hang out with Troy over you. So shut the fuck up." Miss Malbu barbie snapped. Though wow maybe this place was more like a normal school than I thought.

"Shut up Evans." Gabriella growled.

"Make me." Sharpay spat

"Alright" Gabriella responded getting right up in her face.

Troy smile at Sharpay. "You always got my back babe! So my sister, do I need to go play peace keeper?"

Sharpay stood up again. "If I wanted any shit from you, Id squeeze your head." oo cat fight. I can't wait to see this.

"That's all that comes out your mouth, Evans."

"Aww what are you gonna do Montez? Bite my knee caps."

"You know just one word and your down." Gabriella responded.

"Exactly, so go prance of back to your annoying little friends, and leave me and my boyfriend alone."

"I almost feel like I should take bids on who would win a cat fight." Troy joked eating some more strawberries and looking at me. "Sorry about everyone!"

"It's not a problem." I responded looking at him. "I guess this place is just more like a normal high school than I thought." If only Sharpay would leave now. Plus I thought they weren't a boyfriend girlfriend.. Hmm maybe Barbies just got it in her head that they are a couple when they really aren't.

Gabriella just scoffed and walked off. She didn't wanna stay around Troy and the rest of us much longer than she absolutely had to.

When Gabriella walked away Sharpay turned back around and sat down. "Taking out the rubbish, Evans Style."

"Cool." I responded. If only she would leave now..

"You ladies fans of bowling for soup at all?" Troy asked us curiously if we liked one of his favorite bands.

I smiled. I loved Bowling for soup, they were one of my favorite bands. "Their cool." Sharpay said.

"My dad is making them come perform at my coronation ceremoney next weekend.. You two coming?"

"Of course." Sharpay said playfully slapping his arm.

"Sure" I said.

Troy rubbed his arm where she hit and smiled. "Unless I can figure out someway to dethrone myself in one week."

"Dont be silly, you'll make a great king Troy, I know you will." Sharpay smiled at him "And just imagine if one of your sisters was queen."

Blah! Just stop talking Barbie. "Though wouldn't any women you were to marry be the queen."

Troy nodded at both of them. "Yeah... and I know Shar... but the whole telling other people how to live their lives... I would feel bad every day!"

"Your not telling them how to live their lives, your just making sure they don't kill themselves." Sharpay said.

"Yeah but wouldn't you normally have to marry a princess so she'd be like used to being told what to do all the time." I said looking Troy.

"Look at Prince william! He didn't marry royalty." Troy shrugged as he looked at me. "love is love... everything else works itself out."

"But wasn't is princess Charles that didn't marry royalty.." I said looking at him.

"See everyone marries out of Royalty... Me, i am going to marry the woman I love." Troy smiled.

"That's sweet." I smiled looking at him.

"I don't need a revolution in my country cause they don't like the country my queen is from. I want them to love her the way i do!" Troy said looking at Sharpay.

"It's so very true." I told him.

Troy winked at me. "I am glad I am not the only person who believes in love anymore."

"No no, you want to keep the crown in your family! Marrying of to someone not royal in other words, not a distant relative, the crown goes to their family, duh." Sharpay said.

I giggled a little bit. "Plus I wanna be with someone I wanna be with not someone I'm forced to be with.. Or even forced to love because it's what other's want."

Troy nodded. "I couldn't agree more. Make people see that fairytales do exist!"

"Yeah.. I mean I for one do still believe in finding your happily ever after. It just takes some hard slog."

Troy laughed a little and smiled. "It wouldn't be a true happily ever after, if you didn't have to fight for it."

"That's so true." I smiled looking at him.

"Love is the only thing worth fighting for... have you ever been in love Taylor?" Troy asked curiously.

"Once." I tell him. "It didn't work out." And well if you want to know about it your not going to. I'm not telling away about it.

Troy looked at Sharpay and then back at me. "I have never found it... But I know somewhere I will find it!" Yes, he's not in love with Barbie so that's one step forward.

"I know. There's someone out their for everyone." I responded gently.

"What's love like?" He asked me

I thought about it. "It's like.." I didn't quite know what to say "I don't really know how to explain it."

Troy laughed a little. What a nice laugh he has? Maybe I can get him to do it even more. "Yeah I suppose it is just one of those things you have to experience yourself."

"Yeah it is." I responded as the bell rang. Oh great time to go to class. I really don't wanna go to class.


	4. The Truck Ride

Heyyyy.. I'm back again with the next chapter.. Thanks goes out to those who reviewed the last chapter, you know who you are.. I'd love to know what your thinking of this chapter or story so far.. Hours spent writing and roleplaying only a few minutes to review.. Also feel free to suggest things that could happen in future chapters.. Oh and Thank You to the awesomeness that is Ellie and Telle cause without them this wouldn't be a story..

Jen x

* * *

"Time to skip class again." Troy said standing up.

"Would you like some company?" I asked. I was hoping he would like some company because I really didn't want to go to my first class, it was something etiquette or something as equally stupid as that class sounds. So I wasn't gonna go to class I wasn't gonna enjoy then again with maybe the exception of art and sometimes gym I hated all classes.

"Depends! You afraid to get your hair a little wet?" Troy asked with a grin on his face. What was going on in that boys head?

"I'm not scared of anything." I tell him. Ok that's a lie i'm scared of the guys after me but I wasn't gonna tell him that as it would mean I was exposing myself.

Troy held out his hand for me to take. Oh yes. Go me. Happy dance on the inside "So you want to come hang at the beach?"

I smiled to him and reached out to take his hand. "Sure."

Troy winked at me as we ducked out one of the back doors without being spotted. "I have to admit I am in love with the beach."

I giggled and followed him out. "The beach is a good place to hang."

"Yeah. " Troy smiled as he lead me out to his truck. It was a little grotty and not the kind of thing I thought the next king of where ever Troy's from would be driving. I thought Prince's drove around fancy cars, not things like this. I wasn't gonna complain though if it got us away from here and to the beach. "To sound completely cheesy, I just love the calm of the ocean." I smiled when he said that, I thought it was sweet but definately cheesy.

"It's does have that kind of effect." I responded getting into his truck once he had opened it for me.

"When my dad told me I would be king without any debate, I told him the only way I am taking over is if he builds me my own castle on the beach." Troy said as he started up the engine.

"Nice place to have one" I agreed looking over him.

"Yeah... I haven't seen it yet." Troy repsonded. "The big reveal is next weekend."

"Awesome." I smiled. "Maybe you can have a huge party to break it in." Or just a private party for two. I'm more for the private party for two but if he was up for a party I was up for one as well.

"Trash the place up." Troy nodded.

"Yep." I responded looking over to him.

"The only way I would do that is if you were my date to the party." Troy winked at me before turning out of the parking lot and onto the road. Oh yeah he is so digging me. Maybe this little trip to the beach can turn into us getting up to a little something something.

Yes! Yes! I will totally be your date. I giggled a little "Sure i'll be your date."

"I just think the two of us could be more disastrous together then I could ever be alone. Plus I quite like staring at your gorgeous face!" Did he just say that? Yes he did.

"Yeah we could." I smiled. "And thanks. Your not to bad to look at yourself."

Troy laughed and looked at me as he pulling up to a traffic light. "Thanks but I promise you are much better to look at. I just want to park the car and kiss you like crazy, but that wouldn't be very kingly of me."

"Well you aren't the king yet." I point out letting one of my hands rest on his leg.

Troy grinned at me as he sped down the road when the light turned from red to green. "But I am a prince... Would it be very charming to take advantage of you?"

Oh yes I'm so getting somewhere with him. "It wouldn't be taking advantage if I wanted it." I told him still looking towards him with my hand still resting on his leg.

Troy parked the truck and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. Wow! That feels really good. "Then maybe you are trying to take advantage of me."

I got a little closer to Troy. "Possibly." I said innocently.

Troy rested his hand on my cheek gently and then let his lips brush softly against mine. Oh yeah that's good. I softly kissed him back letting him pull me a little closer to him. I gently slipped one of my hands along his body to the back of his head where I started to play with the edge of his hair. I nipped his lower lip little and slid my tongue into his mouth his doing the exact same thing. Our tongues were tangled with each other. Troy's hands slowly moving down my body and then resting on my waist.

I started to put a little passion into the kiss not even thinking about the fact we'd known each other for about an hour at the most and we were already making out. Troy moved his chair back slightly and pulled me onto his lap which I easily did. The feeling of being like this with Troy, even though it was kinda slutty was just amazing. As it felt so good in my mind it kinda counteracted the sluttiness of making out with Troy this early into knowing him.

I smiled as I felt him start to draw little circles on my back. He held me close to him letting our tongues collide with each other as the kiss kept pn heating up. He didn't care about anything but me at this moment in time. My hand other hair travelled to the edge of his hair and I started to play with it with both hands.

Troy pulled away from me slightly. "I am not this guy. I don't want you to think that I, uh, um... use women or something."

"Its ok." I responded. "I believe when you say that." I don't know what it was that made me believe Troy when he said that having been used by so many guys before in my past.

"I don't know what it is about you, but you ignite this fire in me." Troy said looking into my eyes as he leaned towards my lips once again.

"I guess I'm just a bit different to what your used to." I whispered against his lips.

"You are everything, cunning, charming, intelligent, sexy as hell.." Troy listed before finally giving into hid urges once again and crashing his lips against mine.

I returned the kiss right away. I'd like to think the kiss was gentle but really it wasn't. The kiss was just filled with passion and lust. Troy wrapped his arms around me pulling me close to him once again as he felt a certain part of his body rise up in excitement. He was hoping I wouldn't notice and for the moment I hadn't noticed about that part of him growing. I gently moved my hands from the edge of his hair and down his body. Once I had I let my hand slide under his shirt and over his abs. _Oh god, did she have to do that? _Troy thought. My hands on his skin was pure torture to him. He was torn between being the good guy and taking things even further than they already were going.

I moved a little so I was now straddling Troy's lap. Having done that I could now tell that a certain part of Troy's body was rather large and excited. With it being like that it would have no doubt be causing Troy some discomfort which I kinda felt bad about but was kinda causing me to grow a little hot.

Troy moaned a little into the kiss which caused me to smile. My tongue was exploring as much of his mouth that it possibly could still. My fingers still moving softly over his skin.

"You know exactly how to get a guy going... we should stop." Troy whispered against my lips. He liked me. He didn't want to take this too far and not have a chance at a real type of relationship with me.

"If that's what you want." I whisper to him.

"Do you want to know what I want?" Troy asked.

I did want to know what he wanted so I said. "Yes."

"I want to take you on a real date and get to know you and I don't want any hormonal decision I make now to affect that." Troy responded. Aww how sweet of him. Troy was such a gentleman. It was such a shame I had to lie to him about who I was.

With a smile on my face I responded. "I'd like that to, Troy."

"So I say we go to the beach and save all this for when we are both sure it is the right time." Troy smiled at me.

"I agree." I nodded. I'd done it before but something about Troy made me not want to rush into anything with him. Maybe all of this stuff with the Mob and the police was making me think about my actions a little more as I've never really done that before.

"I'm glad you understand." Troy said smiling at me.

"I do." I smiled. Just being with Troy felt so amazing. It was like just being him was enough. Being with Troy kinda made me feel like how it was when I was with James.


End file.
